


You're On

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, Sexual Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, bet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-03 14:41:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10249016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	1. Chapter 1

“I mean, it makes sense that because I’m the dominant one at work, that I’m also the dominant one in bed,” you said, turning over to lay flush against him. 

“Wait,” he said, bringing his hand up into your hair and pulling you toward him, “you think you’re the dominant one?”

You pushed off the bed and swung your leg over his legs. “Absolutely,” you laughed. “I’m always the one pushing you down onto the bed. I’m the one that talks about it openly. I’m the one that brings it up at home. Obviously I’m the dominant one.” You smirked as he came up to kiss you and ruffle your hair. “Just because you mess up my hair a little bit does not make you dominant.”

“What would you consider dominant?” he asked quizzically.

Bringing your hand to your chin, you thought about that for a minute. “In order for me to consider you the dominant one, you need control and do things that make me beg for you. I always want you, but a dominant man would tease me. Make me beg until I can’t take it anymore and then take me in the bedroom and fuck my brains out.”

It was just about time for you to get to work, but Spencer wanted to make a bet. “I bet you a dinner of the other’s choice that I can get you to consider me the dominant one in bed by the end of the week.”

“You’re on,” you said, leaning in to gently nibble at his bottom lip. “For now, let’s get to work.”

Over the course of the next few days, Spencer started acting a little bit more dominantly. It was actually pretty hot. When you’d walk onto the elevator, he would guide you in by the small of your back. As you’d round the corner into one of the hallways at work, he’d playfully push you up against the wall and steal a kiss before anyone saw. And worst of all (or best of all?), it was working. He was getting to you. He might actually win this bet.

“Fuck,” you said under your breath as you looked across the bullpen to see Spencer nibbling on his bottom lip. 

“What’s the matter?” Emily asked as she passed your desk.

“It’s nothing,” you replied. “Spence and I were having this discussion the other day about which one is the dominant one…”

She nodded her head. “You, obviously.”

“Exactly. Well, he insists that within the week, he can drive me so insane that I beg for him. We have a dinner bet.”

“Oh, you must let me know who wins!” she laughed. “So what was the fuck about?”

You stared over at him again - his bottom lip slightly reddened. “He keeps biting his lip. It drives me crazy, good crazy, and I feel like I might be losing this bet.”

“I think it would be amazing if he wins,” Emily laughed. “Totally unexpected.”

As she walked away, you pulled out your phone and texted Spencer to keep his tongue away from his lips and to brush his goddamn hair, because his messy hair was an insane turn-on. 

Not a chance. If you’re texting me to stop, that means it’s working. You’re doomed. ;)  
Cocky bastard. You were even more determined to win now.

—–

It was unbelievably difficult. But it was nearly the end of the week and you hadn’t begged for him yet. With him keeping his shirt untucked and refusing to clean up his bed head, you almost gave in, but you stood strong. 

“I still have until midnight to get you to beg,” he said, wrapping his hand around your waist and traveling down to the waistband of your pajama pants. “I think I’m going to win.”

Never. Except maybe. As he dipped his finger into your center, you moaned, falling forward into the refrigerator. “Fuck,” you breathed. “Oh my god.” After this week, you were even more sensitive than normal. Rolling his finger around your clit, he increased the pressure until you were shaking, so close to the edge, you could’ve fallen over with one breath. And then he stopped.

“What’re you doing?” you groaned as he removed his hand from you and walked away, licking your essence off his finger. “You’re just going to leave me hanging like that.”

“Uh-huh,” he said, licking your sweetness off his bottom lip now. “And no touching yourself either.”

“You can’t tell me what to do,” you laughed, reaching down into your panties to continue what he’d started. 

With a smile, he flew back across the room and grabbed your wrist. “Yes, I can. You said I can’t be dominant. I’m proving you wrong.”

“You can’t just leave me like that and then tell me I can’t touch myself. Chicks get blue balls too!” you giggled. 

He knew. That fucking bastard. Once he sat back down on the couch, you turned around to continue making dinner and attempted to fulfill your release by clenching your legs together. But he noticed. “I know what you’re doing,” he said. “Stop it.”

“No,” you replied, turning around and sticking out your tongue. Within seconds, he was behind you, lifting you up and turning off the stove to take you into the bedroom. After placing you on the bed, he pulled down your pants and placed his mouth just over your sex - going no further. “Come on!” you screamed. “Just fuck me already or let me do it myself!”

Instead of pressing his lips to your center, he licked up your from until he came to your mouth, taking it in a passionate, desperate kiss. “Was that a little bit of begging I just heard?”

Fuck it. You’d make dinner. If it meant that he would fuck your brains out right now, then you’d happily be the loser. “Yes,” you gritted through your teeth, messing up his hair with your fingers. “Fuck me. Please for the love of god give me some kind of a release before I burst.”

“I win,” he smiled against your neck, removing himself from his pants and placing himself at your center. Before he even slid his tip into your wet heat, you gasped, your nipples coming to full attention under his gaze. “Tell me you’re not the only one that can be dominant or I’ll continue to rub myself against you and do nothing else.”

With a look of indignation, you huffed and puffed as he slid himself up and down your slit, a look of arrogance upon his face. “I’m waiting,” he said as your breathing picked up pace. “I can do this all day.”

“I’m not the only that can be…” you said, drifting off as your folds responded to his assault.

Without missing a beat, he continued. “I didn’t quite hear that,” he said against your neck, his breath floating over your goosebump-pricked skin. 

You craned your head back, moving downward to try and get closer to him. But no matter where you moved, he moved away, doing only enough to keep you on edge. “I’m not the only one that can be dominant,” you said, slightly louder.

“One more time,” he laughed. “I love hearing when I’m right. You might even say it’s an aphrodisiac.”

“You can be dominant too!” you screamed, grabbing his face in your hands and smashing your lips against his. “Now fuck me goddammit.”

In one movement, he slid his length in you to the hilt, gathering your hands above your head and pinning you down completely. As he pulled back, you gasped, biting down on his shoulder to keep from screaming. You allowed yourself to feel small under his weight, not in control of your own pleasure. Because you weren’t. Your wrists were bound under his grip, your body completely consumed by his own. “Scream for me,” he said, as he continued to move in and out of you. “I want to hear you scream for me.”

You didn’t want to give him that satisfaction, but your body didn’t seem to want to cooperate. Under his weight, your body began to shiver and clench, wrapping tighter around him as much as your legs would allow. “Ahhh,” you whimpered. Your tongue darted out to taste the saltiness of his skin. “Oh god, Spence.”

“Louder.”

“Fuck. Spence. Oh my god,” you yelled into his neck, arching upward off the bed as he continued his sweet assault. “Oh…wow.”

“You lost,” he laughed as you gently bit down on his earlobe.

Yea, you guess you technically did. “But did I really?”


	2. Payback's a Bitch

You both loved and hated teasing. On the giving and receiving ends. It was deliciously torturous. 

He thought he was going to blue-ball you and get away with it? Not a chance. Payback’s a bitch. “COME ON!” Spencer yelled in frustration as you removed your hand from him for what was probably the fourth time this week. You hadn’t been keeping track, but you were having a hell of a lot of fun watching him lose his mind. Right now, he was lying back on the bed with his hands covering his face and his cock pressing very firmly against his pants. He was dying. You’d put him out of his misery soon, but it was too much fun to stop just yet.

As you crawled on top of him, you pressed the chastest of kisses to his neck. “Time to go to work,” you laughed.

“I don’t know if I can walk,” he said, reaching his arm out for you to grab. “Help me.”

—–

As you walked into the office, Spencer begged for release as he walked behind you. “Anything,” he said, a strained smile on his face. “I will take a quickie in the file room. I will take a blow job in the car. I don’t care, just put me out of my misery, please.” He buried his head in your shoulder with a groan and you couldn’t help but laugh.

“Aww, poor baby,” you said, messing up his hair and kissing him on the forehead. “You will just have to wait a little longer.”

“Still torturing the poor kid?” Derek laughed, watching as Spencer slunk toward his desk. “You’re mean.” Although Derek would be lying if he said this wasn’t unbelievably entertaining. You hadn’t gone into detail with the girls, knowing full well that everyone on the team would find out, but you had mentioned that Spence had teased you mercilessly and now you were getting payback. 

“Payback’s a bitch!” you laughed, staring over at your boyfriend who was boring daggers into you at the moment. “That will teach him to fuck with me.”

Over the course of the day, you watched as Spencer twitched in his seat, snapped his head to attention the second any noise crossed his ears and nearly chewed Hotch’s head off when he came to ask if he’d finished a specific set of paperwork that he needed to take to the director’s office. 

Immediately, Spence apologized and went back to sip his coffee. As Hotch neared your desk, you avoided his gaze. It was obvious he knew, but you didn’t want to be having this conversation with him. “Put the poor kid out of his misery before he loses his mind,” he said, tapping the desk as he walked away with laugh. 

If Hotch noticed, you figured it was probably time…when you got home…but you were gonna fuck with him in the car on the way home though. Pulling out your phone, you texted Spence to let him know his torture would soon be over. 

I have decided to have mercy on you. Later tonight. ;)  
Minutes later, after he finally picked his head up off the desk, he texted back three words.

THANK. FUCKING. GOD.  
When you picked up the phone to look at his message, you snorted so loudly that Morgan, Emily and JJ stared your way. “You finally gonna stop torturing him?” Emily asked as Spencer repeatedly smashed his head into the desk. “Because I’m actually going to miss this.”

“Thank you, Emily,” he said into the desk. “Thank you so much for reveling in my misery. I love you too.”

—–

As you neared the end of the work day, you couldn’t help but laugh, watching as Spencer checked the clock every five seconds. Considering this was also the end of his torture, your friends were watching like it was a movie and they should be eating popcorn. Finally, the hands his 5 o’clock and Spencer popped up from his seat. “I’m out! See you tomorrow,” he said quickly, grabbing your hand and running toward the elevator.

“Bye babes!” you waved behind you. “See you tomorrow. I promise, Spence will be in a much better mood.”

Faster than you’d ever thought possible, Spencer dragged you toward the car and pushed you toward the driver’s seat. “I can’t possibly drive in this state. You go,” he laughed.

Once you’d put your seatbelt on, making eye contact with Spencer as you slipped it on painfully slowly, you pulled out of the parking garage and started driving, your hand resting on his leg, dangerously close to his member. He wasn’t even trying to hide it anymore, legs splayed open in the passenger seat. You turned the corner out of the parking lot and inched closer to his arousal, allowing your fingers to glide gently over the material between your hand and him. 

Going with the dominant theme from earlier in the week, Spencer grabbed you by the wrist and pressed your hand firmly against him. “Desperate, are we?”

“More than,” he groaned. “Hurry up, speed, put the siren on the car, anything.”

With a snort, you finally pulled onto the road where your apartment was and ran upstairs. “I’m warning you right now, I’m probably going to burst like a bottle rocket in about two seconds,” he said as he frantically opened the door to your apartment. 

“I know,” you laughed, pinning him to the wall as you removed his jacket and pulled his pants to the floor. “That’s fine. You’ve had enough.” His pelvis jutted toward you in desperation as your hands slid up his thighs and reached around his throbbing length. 

Flattening your tongue, you ran up the length of him once, taking in the bit of pre-cum at the tip. As your eyes connected, he groaned and brought his hand into your hair. “Please,” you heard him whisper softly.

As the plea left his lips, you slipped yours over the tip of him, rolling your tongue around it. He thrusted forward slightly, your mouth opening wider for his length as he took his pleasure into his own hands. With your hands braced at his sides, you bobbed your head forward in an attempt to take more of him. You came to sit on you heels so you could be comfortable as you glided your hand up and down his length and your mouth followed. It was just minutes until he started to surge grabbing onto your head as he thrusted in the wet hollow of your mouth. “Oh my god,” he gritted through his teeth as he came. “Holy fuck.”

“Feel better,” you laughed, licking your lips as you kissed back up his body. “Also, I think Ms. Stanwich might have been coming up the stairs as you came. I think she heard you.”

He laughed into your neck as his hands came to clutch your midsection. “Frankly, I don’t care,” he said as he tasted himself off your lips. “I feel so much better. Please don’t do that to me again.”

“No guarantees,” you giggled, dragging him to the bedroom behind you.


End file.
